Lachrymose
by yin13147
Summary: AU. There was a bloody massacre in Karakura Town because of a world war. Toshiro and Ichigo are lovers who fell victim to the war. They spend their last moments together, with nothing but blood, violence and death around them. IchiHitsu


**A/N: I was listening to Lacrimosa by Kalafina and I got inspired to make this one-shot as I love this couple so much. Tragic, I know but well I love tragic love stories because it is touching. **The italicized words are the lyrics of the song.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was a bloody massacre in Karakura Town because of a world war, and nine-tenth fell victim. Most who did not die right away fell into death a while later because of the pain. And I, Toshiro Hitsugaya was a victim of the massacre. I lost one arm and leg, and I lost all of my friends who either got shot, raped or slashed violently to death.<p>

My lover, Ichigo Kurosaki also fell victim while trying to protect us and his family though the army was strong and in the end, we all are on the ground, blood flowing out of us and trying our best to hang onto life. But we knew that in the end we were going to die anyway. Pathetic, isn't it? But death is everybody's inevitable fate. We just don't expect when do we die and how we die. And we'd rather die of old age or in our sleep than die from acts of brutality.

* * *

><p><em>The moonlight, which exposes sadness<em>  
><em>Coldly illuminated<em>  
><em>Despair and the future<em>  
><em>That are friendly with each other within the darkness<em>**  
><strong>

I wanted to cry, because your life is disappearing; that light in you fading away. But the tears welling up in my eyes could not flow down my cheeks, and no sound of sadness could escape my mouth. All I could do was watch you die slowly and painfully. I was suffering from the same fate: death.

When he saw me trying to get closer to him, he smiled sadly that my heart felt like it was going to burst. He extended his hand and took mine, that warmth lowering down the cold temperature of my skin. His hand was large that my hand fitted perfectly into his, and my heart was racing wildly.

_Turning the secret that you gave me into a sign_  
><em>I go through the silence of the pale night<em>

I could remember him giving his all to defend us from those lunatics, even though he knew that he'd fail against the large number of soldiers. And I could remember the screams of pain that we all screamed out as we were mutilated mercilessly.

"Toshiro..." He whispered in a gentle voice that drove through my ears like a sharp knife. I forced my body to go closer to him, and I did. My head was on his broad chest, where one of his hands was touching my hair and his other hand was holding my hand so gently.

_Lacrimosa_  
><em>Once more, I want to love the glaringly bright world<em>  
><em>That shattered in the distance and vanished<em>  
><em>Hide your dream in your eyes<em>  
><em>Until tears come falling<em>  
><em>Onto your sullied heart<em>

"You went all the way here... for me..." Those words were right, that despite the wounds on my body and the limbs that I lost I did all what I can do to come here, just for him alone. What mattered right now was him. He was the only one aside from me living among all of these corpses lying down on the ground.

"Ichigo..." I murmured to him, my voice was like the wind. There were millions of words that I wanted to say, though I couldn't find the courage to say them. The only thing I said was, "Don't die... Ichigo... I love you..." Ichigo's reply was just a heartwarming smile that could break my heart in two.

_The phantom carriage parts the darkness_  
><em>And goes toward where the light is<em>  
><em>The trap known as dreams<em>  
><em>Lures us toward the flames<em>

I was snapped out of my thoughts as he called me, his voice getting weaker and it was not a good sign. "Hey Toshiro, I love you too, so much... Ngh... I don't think I can hold on much longer..." I didn't want that. I don't want him to die, even though I knew that it was impossible.

He was using the last of his strength to say his final words, and I gripped his hand like I was going to crush it. He pulled me in for a last, deep kiss that he poured all his love and passion into. I returned it with the equal love and passion that he gave, and we ignored that metallic taste of the blood trickling out our mouths.

_No shout of any sort will reach_  
><em>The merciless gods above the sky<em>  
><em>Lacrimosa…<em>

"Toshiro... I love you... Farewell..." His hands cupped my cheeks lovingly and I held it, whispering to him 'I love you' again and again, not wanting to say goodbye to him because it will feel like the end of the world. Later his hands dropped, and I looked into his eyes that were slowly closing, the life in them gone.

I couldn't cry, this was what he would not want. Yet I did, tears now running free down my face. I struggled to sit up, I was shaking him, slapping his cheeks with my only arm and I get no reply. His skin was as cold as ice and as pale as snow. He was truly dead.

_We'll be the blazing firewood_  
><em>And seem to burn away the sky someday<em>

"Ichigo..." I cried and my head collapsed on his chest, my hand gripping his shirt so tight. I wanted to howl his name, I wanted to be with him. I looked at my left hand, looking at the engagement ring on it. Then I looked at the engagement ring on Ichigo's finger, the small diamond on it was still beautiful.

I promised Ichigo that night, that no matter what I'll always be with him in the world of the living or in the afterlife or even in the deepest pits of Hell. And I'll make sure it stays that way for all of eternity. My heart was always with him and it always will be.

_Lacrimosa_  
><em>I want to fearlessly love the blood-soaked world<em>  
><em>That I was born in<em>  
><em>Rather than being forgiven, forgive and believe in me<em>  
><em>Count the number of lachrymose days<em>  
><em>On the sullied earth<em>

My tears were flowing out my teal orbs, and my bloody hands were grabbing a kitchen knife by the hilt, pointing the blade towards my stomach. The blade pierced me deeply and I coughed out blood violently. My vision became blurred and I was grunting, thinking about no one but Ichigo.

Finally, I landed on his arm, and my arm landed on him; like we were embracing each other. It was perfect. I looked at his face, smiling a little as I finally died, not regretting what I did. Because I know, that me and Ichigo will always be together, forever.

**- THE END -  
><strong>


End file.
